Harry Pottersnape at age 4
by bandgeekforlife
Summary: oneshot Severus Snape is Harry’s father why Harry is 4 in this story. Harry wakes up one Morning with a cold.


Disclamer I do not own Harry potter that goese to JK Rowling.

Harry potter-Snape is not your average six year old but the most powerful wizard in the world. When he was 1 year old he defeated the darkest wizard of our time Voldamort. But unfortunately before he did Voldamort killed Harry's Mother thank god Harry's father Professor Severus Snape is the Potions master at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and was at Hogwarts so Harry still had his father. They live at Hogwarts when school is in season and at Snape Manor during the summer holiday. Back to the present.

One morning on a cold and snowy January day Harry woke up and felt like he had a cold coming on he would normally tell his dad because anytime Harry is sick he will get his adoptive father Albus Dumbledore who happens to be the headmaster of the school to take over his classes for him but Harry looked out the window and seen the snow he wanted to go out and play in it with his pet snake Skiver who he can talk to because Harry is a Posletounge that. He knew that his father would be in to wake him up in a mater of minutes so he pretended like he was sleeping. 5 minutes later Severus came in his room and started to tickle him and say its time for little wizards to wake up. Harry laughed and said Daddy stop it "only if you give your daddy a kiss" so Harry gave Severus a kiss. He said "I have a surprise for you today Harry he said what is it. You know that Charlie Weasley was hurt at Qudditch practice yesterday well the rest of your favorite people are going to come and visit. Harry's eyes lit up and said "my bestest friend Ron will be here with The twins Fred and George and his sister Ginny and I will get to eat one of Mrs. Weasley's Pies" Snape laughed and said "yes why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are visiting Charlie the twins Ginny and Ron will be going outside and playing in the snow with you I just got done talking to Mrs. Weasley."

Harry jumped in his fathers arms and hug him. Snape said "go get dressed so we can go to the great hall for breakfast." "Will you give me a piggy back ride to the great hall please daddy". Severus said "I guess so" Harry squalled with delight. When they were ready to go to the great hall Harry got on Severus back and they were like that the whole way to the great hall. When they entered the great hall all the students were already eating breakfast and just started to laugh at what was going on in front of them. Severus was one of the strictest teachers in the school because he has to be with all of the dangerous potions that the class makes. They always said Severus dose not have a heart until the first time they seen Harry and Severus together. After breakfast Severus took Harry back to their chambers and told him that the Weasley clan will be here in an hour give him a kiss and went to tech his classes for the day. An hour later the fireplace came to life. Harry ran to Ron when he came out of the fire place and they were excited about there day. Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and gave Harry a hug and said "I brought you and your father one of my pies". Harry's eyes lit up and said "thank you". Mrs. Weasley said "well you boys behave have a good time in the snow and take care of your sister. Be back in the great hall for lunch then we will go home".

The boys and Ginny stayed outside the whole time, and went to the great hall for lunch Ron and Harry did not want to leave each other so Mrs. Weasley asked Severus if Harry could come with them and eat Dinner with them she said "I will have him back at 8". Severus said "ok" he told Harry to mind Mrs. Weasley. When they got back the Weasley's house Ron and Harry went and played wizard games and ate dinner. After Dinner Harry started to fell miserable but did not want Mrs. Weasley to know because she would send him right home and his Dad would fuss over him and he would have to take a nasty tasting potion. At 8 Harry flooed back to Hogwarts and his father asked him how his day went he said "great but I am tired's" Severus said "then why don't you go take your bath and then I will tell you a story and you can go to bed early." Harry said "ok". After Harry's bath Severus read Harry a bedtime story the wizard of oz but the wizard version. Before he was even done with the story Harry was asleep Severus leaned down and gave Harry a kiss he was surprised to see that Harry was warm. He was going to wake up Harry and asked him if he did not fell well but thought it was probably because he took his bath right before he went to bed.

Through out the night Harry started to cough and sneeze. The next morning when Severus went to go wake up Harry instead of him flying in to his arms like he always dose he said "Daddy I don'ts fell to good." Severus said "what's the matter little one" with a concerned look on his face. "My nose is stuffy and runny my throat hurts my ears hurt and I keep on" he coughed and sneezed. Severus said "let me take your temperature" he pulled out his wand and it flashed 104 Severus said "I think you have a cold and an ear infection little one. I will be right back". Snape went and fire called His father and asked him if he could take his classes for the day because Harry was sick, he said sure. Severus said "lets go to the informatory and see what poppy thinks".

Severus carried Harry up to the informatory. When poppy seen who it was she ran over to Severus and said "what's wrong"? He woke up sick this morning I took his temp it was 104" then he was interrupted by a coughing fit by Harry that went in to a sneezing fit and Harry asked for a tissue so he could blow his nose. Poppy looked at him and said "he has a very bad cold and an ear infection. Give him the eye of note and hognose potions 3 times a day and ear drops 4 times a day. He needs to stay in bed and make sure he has plenty of fluids. Also give him a fever reduction potion to try and get that fever down."

Severus carried Harry back to there chamber and gave Harry the potions Harry made a faces for each potions he took. When it was time for the ear drops Harry put up a fight and started to cry Severus felt bad but knew it had to be done. When the potions and drops were in Harry, Severus gave him a Popsicle and read him a story while Harry was lying on his chest. Harry fail asleep before the story was even over. Severus took his temp and it flashed 103 so he accicoed a charmed cold rag and put it on Harry's forehead. After holding Harry for an hour Severus gently put Harry on his bed and went in to the sitting room and read a potion book. When he heard Harry starting to sneeze and cough he went right to Harry's bed and said "how are you felling sweet heart." "I fell worst Daddy" and he started to cry Severus picked up Harry and rocked him back in forth until he calmed down then said "its time for lunch I am going to get Kenzie to get you chicken noodle soup and more popsicles". Harry said "can I have a ginger ale slushy" Severus said "anything for you Kido."

After Harry ate his soup he asked his dad for his slushy when he was done with it Severus said "why don't I carry you to the couch so you can watch the muggle Talley Harry said "ok" When they got to the couch Severus let Harry lye on him the first five minutes he fell asleep in Severus arms Severuslooked down and smiled at his son and he fell asleep as well. When classes were over for the day Dumbledore went down to check on Harry and when he seen his Son and Grandson sleeping on the couch he smiled and knew he had to wake up Severus because dinner would be in 30 min. When he woke up he said "hi father" "did you have a nice nap" "yes actually" "how is Harry one sick little wizard. He has an ear infection and a sever cold he will be sick for a good week. I hate seeing him like this". "I know son so do I but don't worry I will take your classes until he is better". "I don't think Harry is up to going to the great Hall so can you get Kenzie to bring our dinner down here". "Sure son".

Harry had chicken noodle soup again for dinner. That night Harry started to get worse in the fact that he was throwing up. Severus slept with Harry all night the next morning he took him back to the informatory and Poppy said "he has the flu as well. He should stay here for awhile I will transfigure a single bed into a double bed so you do not have to leave him". Severus said "thank you Poppy." When Harry got sick for the 4 time that day a single tear slipped out of Severus eye wishing he could be the one sick instead of Harry. Finally on the 3rd day of Harry being sick he was able to take him back to there chambers.

Harry's pet snake missed Harry and he missed him as well. So they played for awhile and then Harry fell asleep. On the 6th day of Harry being sick he was weak but he felt better. The next day Severus was going back to teaching and he was taking Harry with him. He carried him in to his office and put him on his couch and Harry fell asleep. When the students walked in they all asked how Harry was felling Severus said" he is in my office sleeping right now. But other wise he is much better then he has been he still has a bad cough but the flu and his ear infection went away."

When he got the class started he went and checked on Harry and was glad to see that he was still sleeping. When it was time for lunch Severus woke up Harry and carried him to the great hall this was the first time he has been to the great hall that week so all of the professors asked how he was felling Harry said "ok but I still have my cough". The next day Harry felt so much better so when his dad went to wake him up he jumped in his arms Severus said "this must mean you are back to normal".

THE END


End file.
